


L is for Love

by deanandsam



Series: SUPERNATURAL 100 word Drabbles [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Part 12 of SUPERNATURAL, tag to The Benders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Series: SUPERNATURAL 100 word Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742449
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	L is for Love

The house was creepier than a graveyard filled with ghosts of serial killers.  
Unspeakable horrors seemed to jump out at him from every nook and cranny. The place was a slaughterhouse and Dean feared it wasn’t animals that were being cut to pieces.

If anything had happened to Sam, these weirdos would pay dearly.

When he eventually pushed open a barn door, he almost fainted in relief as he caught sight of his little brother locked in a cage  
Sam’s lips curled into a smile and for Dean, it was as if the sun had burst into the night sky.

At that moment, Dean realized what he’d always known. He and Sam were like the Earth and Moon, forever fated to circle each other and just like the two planets, neither could survive without the other


End file.
